Web-based telecommunication capability is a critical technology in the integration between a telecommunication network and the traditional Internet and also a critical technology on the mobile Internet. The Web technology is a typical technology on the traditional Internet and is represented by the following three forms: hypertext, hypermedia, and HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The Web technology serves as a basis for website technologies and webpage technologies on the traditional Internet. The Web-based telecommunication capability means that telecommunication capability is open to the traditional Internet in the form of an application programming interface (API), so that applications on the traditional Internet can call the telecommunication capability in Internet mode to form new applications.
The Web-based telecommunication capability in the prior art focuses on a mode oriented to a service provider (SP) server. In this mode, the telecommunication capability API is open to the SP; after the SP signs an agreement with a telecommunication operator, the SP server may call the telecommunication capability API provided by a telecommunication capability opening server; the telecommunication capability opening server and the SP server establish communication by calling interfaces of each other.
However, during the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers that the current Web-based telecommunication capability oriented to the SP server is not applicable to free developers directly; and a callback technology in telecommunication capability opening is a main technology difficulty in achieving the Web-based telecommunication capability oriented to free developers. The callback in telecommunication capability opening means that when the SP server calls a telecommunication capability API of the telecommunication capability opening server, a Web service address of the SP server is used as a parameter sent to the telecommunication capability opening server. The telecommunication capability opening server, when necessary, calls a callback interface of the SP server by using the Web service address. At this time, the called callback interface of the SP server implements message processing or a particular operation. For example, when the SP server calls a telephony API of the telecommunication capability opening server, the telecommunication capability opening server needs to provide the SP server with corresponding messages when the terminating party is busy, or the terminating party is connected or the terminating party does not answer, so that the SP server performs corresponding processing. In another example, when the SP server calls a short messaging API of the telecommunication capability opening server, the telecommunication capability opening server needs to provide the SP server with a corresponding message when a short message is sent successfully or unsuccessfully, so that the SP server performs corresponding processing.
In a standard protocol oriented to the SP server, the telecommunication capability opening service provider oriented to the SP server and the caller must have the capability of a Web server, which requires the callee to be a Web server and open a callback interface so that the telecommunication capability opening server can call the interface when necessary. Because the SP server has the capability of the Web server, the callback can be achieved. However, for most free developers, it is difficult to become SPs. Therefore, in Web-based telecommunication capability oriented to free developers, a client (for example, a mobile phone) needs to interconnect with the telecommunication capability opening server directly. That is, the client needs to open Web services when running applications provided by the free developers, so that the telecommunication capability opening server can call the Web services when necessary.
However, in general, in Web-based telecommunication capability oriented to free developers, a client device is incapable of acting as a Web server, thus failing to achieve callback. As a result, the current Web-based telecommunication capability oriented to the SP server is not applicable to free developers directly.